Drabbles of Avatar
by Pepes
Summary: Some drabbles I've written, check them out!Kataang, Aangst, Zutara to come.R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- Heres just an idea that popped into my head, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Avatar**

Aang stared out into the ocean, his gray eyes emotionless. A month had passed since the defeat of the fire lord, a month since Aang confronted his destiny and saved the world. But at what price did he pay? It was almost unbearable for him to even remember.

The airbender turned his head, hearing approaching footsteps. A short old man, dressed in earth kingdom clothing, walking towards the boy. His eyes were closed, and his head slowly bobbed as he hummed a pleasant tune.

The old mans eyes open, and an expression of surprise came over his face.  
"Why, hello there." He said, waving to Aang.

"Hi." The young avatar said, waving weakly to the man.  
"Names Jin, whats yours?" Jin asked, leaning against his cane.

"I'm Aang."

"Aang, now there's a name I've heard before. You're the avatar, aint cha?" Jin asked.

Aang looked uncertain before nodding. He hated being refered to as the Avatar. Why couldn't people treat him like a normal person, a kid?

"Its sure a pleasure to meet you Aang, a great honor." Jin said, bowing to Aang. The Avatar smiled, bowing from the waist down as well.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I want to thank you young Avatar, for saving the world. We all thought you were gone, that we were doomed to the fire nation. You gave us hope, and you saved us all." Jin said. Aang blushed slightly, not believing that he deserved the praise.

"Thanks." He replied.

"So tell me, how did you defeat the fire lord? What gave you the courage to face your greatest fears, the determination to confront your destiny, the strength to keep going, even when you were weak?"

Aang looked up, smiling. His gray eyes glistened with tears as he spoke;

"Her name was Katara."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I don't own Avatar, shame shame.**

And finally, the glowing dulled into the arrows origanl blue. Aangs eyes returned to their gray shade, losing the razor blue tinge they'd taken on. Slowly, the young Avatar was lowered back to the earth from the massive tornado he'd created. Cracks in the ground ran all through the land, crawling as far as the eye could see. Buildings lay in rubled heaps, bricks and wood laying strewn about.

Finally, the jerking wind died off. The boy, unable to stand on his own, fell to the earth on his hands and knees. Looking around, his eyes looked drearily at the damage and destruction he'd cause, all in a matter of minutes. Still, Aang didnt see Ozai anywhere. He'd finally confronted his destiny, he'd saved the world.  
"General Fong was right, I was ready." Aang whispered to himself. After agreeing to fight the fire lord by going into the avatar state, they had launched an attack on the fire nation, where the inevitable battle occured.

Aang tried to stand up, but was still far to weak. He closed his eyes, figuring that soon someone would come along to help him up.

A few minutes passed before he heard the sound of crunching footsteps. Aang opened his eyes wearily, expecting to see General Fong, Sokka, or Katara. Instead, Ozai stalked towards him. The Fire Lord looked mad. No, mad is a huge understatment. Ozai looked furiouse.

Aang gasped, trying to leap to his feet. For a moment, he was able to stand. However, being in the avatar state proved to much, and had zapped every ounce of strength he had. He wobbled, then collapsed onto the ground groaning.

Why hadnt I listened to Katara? She was right, this wasnt the right way to go. I should have mastered the elemants first, not depended on the Avatar State. Now I'm to weak to even stand, let alone fight the fire lord. The earth kingdom army is probebly being destroyed right now. 

"My my my, such power a young boy holds, yet not the strength to use it correctly." Ozai hummed, drawing nearer to Aang. His rage cooled, turning to sick delight at the boys helplessness.

"Tons of people, hoping for this day. Millions, the entire world, put all of their faith and hope in you. You were supposed to be their hero, their savior. You were supossed to be able to save the world. You let down those people, you let down the world. Its over Avatar, you've failed." Ozai said, now standing above the fallen airbender. 

Aang didnt move, didnt speak, didnt even look up at Ozai. There was nothing left to do or say, he knew Ozai was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Katara glanced over at Aang, who was walking along beside her with a large smile on his face. He'd been in such a good mood lately. Ever since he'd gotten Appa back, ever since he'd exposed Long Feng, ever since Zuko agreed to teach him firebending, ever since she'd kissed him on the cheek.

Katara blushed at her own thoughts, taken aback by them. She was pulled out of her own little world by Aangs voice, who now halted beside her.

"So, do you want to fly?"He asked.  
"What do you mean, on Appa?"  
"No, I mean with me. Just hang on tight." He answered, opening his glider. Katara smiled in response, stepping forward.

"So you must be pretty excited now that Zukos with us. I mean, after you learn firebending, we can do anything. The skies the limit." She said as she wrapped her arms around Aangs body with a blush. Aang looked down at her as he began to take off. Suddenly, the ground was beneath them as they began soaring. Aang called out with a laugh;

"The sky? I have no limit."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note-Thanks for the reviews guys! Anyways, this one just came to me and I figured, heck, lets make it a drabble. Anyways, its centered around Kataang. Aangs sitting alone in the middle of the night and Katara decides he needs some company.

**Disclaimer-I don't own Avatar.**

"Want some company?"  
Aang turned around to see who else was up so late at night. The moon was directly above him, and that stars shone brilliantly beside it. The Avatar sat with his knees bent upwards and arms hugged around them, but relaxed his stance as he saw the familiar face of Katara. 

"Sure." He said as she sat down next to him, bending her head to look up at the sky. Katara smiled, glancing over at Aang.

"Beautiful isnt it." She said as the stars reflected in her eyes. Aang stared at her, a dreamy look on his face.  
"Yeah, beautiful." He replied. Without realizing it, the two scooted closer to one another. ((This is your chance Aang, make somthing happen!)) He said to himself. Slowly, his hand begin to slide towards Kataras. Right before their fingers touched, he drew back nervously. The boy was so worried about ruining their friendship that he didnt want to take the risk. Quickly he looked up at Katara, who appeared to not have noticed.

"So, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Katara asked, breaking the surprisingly comfortable silence.  
"Just thinking." Aang replied as he meet her deep blue eyes. The eyes he could fall asleep in. The eyes he fell in love with.  
"About what?"  
"Everything really." He responded, scooting even closer.

Katara turned to look at him, his handsomly innocent face, warm gray eyes. She'd never liked the color gray so much. Suddenly blushing, Katara looked away. The Avatar sighed to himself, feeling like he'd done somthing wrong.((Its now or never Aang!))

"Katara." 

As she turned her head to see what Aang wanted, he gently moved his head towards hers until their lips meet. The two closed their eyes, leaning into the kiss and wrapping their arms around one another. An overwhealming sensation took a hold of Aang, something better then anything he'd ever felt before. In her sweet embrace, the troubles of the world melted away. There was nothing but the girl, the boy, and the stars.

As the kiss finally broke, Aang looked deeply into Kataras expression. His breath caught in his throat as he wondered if he'd gone to far, ruined their friendship forever. Katara leaned into his ear and whispered;  
"What took you so long?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note-This drabble is rather long, more of a one-shot, I just didn't have anyplace else to put it. Anyways, I really love reviews. Two of them gets another drabble. So this one didn't turn out amazing, oh well. ******

discla**imer-If I owned Avatar, These would be episodes, not stories. No, I don't own it. And the last four lines of Katara's song are borrowed from S Club lyrics, Never had a dream come true. ****  
**  
"What do you think Twinkle Toes?" Toph called from across the fire. Hearing his "name", Aang gave a startled jump as he was pulled out of his thoughts.  
"What?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as if to wake himself up.  
"I said, should you practice waterbending or earthbending tomorrow?" She repeated, though seemed annoyed now. Aang glanced from Katara to Toph.

"Waterbending." He finally stated, and Sokka immediately snatched up the chance to tease him.  
"That's just because you want to spend time with Katara." He said, giving Aang a playful nudge. The young Avatars cheeks became as red as an apple.  
"What? No, no. I just think I should practice waterbending." Aang said, holding up his hands.  
"Sure you do, lover boy." Toph piped in. Katara, who had been silent the whole time, tried to hide the blush crawling onto her own cheeks. 

"I'm going down to the river to fill up my canteen." She announced, getting to her feet and disappearing into the bushes.  
"Hey Aang, your supposed to go chasing after her and win her over." Katara overhead Sokka say as she ventured further into the forest. Upon reaching the river, she sat down and began trailing her fingers through the water. ((So what if I love Aang, I'm allowed to. But still, he's the Avatar. He's not allowed to love, is he?)) As Katara thought about Aang, she began singing. Softly at first, a beautiful song that she made up.

"Every day I wake up, just to see your smiling face.  
Thoughts of you following me,  
memories I just cant erase.  
I never thought my heart could beat,  
as fast as it does,  
and when ever I'm around you,  
I smile, just because.  
I've never had a dream come true,  
Until the day that I found you.  
And I've never found the words to say,  
You're the one I think about each day."

Finishing her song, Katara glanced around to see if anyone had heard. To her relief, she didn't see anyone. Nope, she didn't see how close Aang was, yet he didn't hear her either. The Avatar was just on the other side of the trees, around the bend of the river and trailing his own fingers through the water. And as he did so, Aang began singing a song of his own.

"Every thing I do,  
The troubles, the fear, the fights,  
I'm doing it all for you,  
trying to make things right.  
Those deep blue eyes that make my heart melt.  
The way my heart jumped every time I felt  
her hand brushing mine.  
We all need someone to take our hand,  
someone who cares,  
who can understand.  
We all need someone to lead us away,  
and you're the one,  
But I just cant find the words to say  
I love you girl, everything about you,  
Everything I say, I swear that its true,  
Girl, I'm in love with you."

The both of them were so close, yet were oblivious to the others presence, caught up in their own thoughts. Nope, they didn't see anyone else around. Neither of them saw the water tribe boy or blind earthbender hiding in the bushes between them, or heard them as they gave each other a high five.


End file.
